Failures
by ILoveSprinklesOnMyToast
Summary: "He couldn't save all of them, but he could try to save this one." A perverted old man picks up a prostitute. They talk. Warnings inside. Dark


**Warnings: This is a dark fic (But it's going to be better at the end, promise!) Mentions of sex, prostitution, mentions of drugs and alcohol and harsh language. **

**Characters: Roman Empire/Grandpa Rome, France, England. Mentions of: Romano, Italy, Ancient Greece (Who is called Grecia in this story) and a very light mention of (Like seriously I didn't even write his name) Spain.**

 **Pairings : Ancient Rome/Ancient Greece (Probably one-sided), mentions of FrUK and a very very very slight hint (not even a hint like, it's so tiny) of Spamano.**

* * *

 **Hello! I'm currently suffering from terrible writers block on like, all of my stories so I decided to try and write another short story! This it what came out. Yay. (Should I be worried?) I really do not know how to rate this story as there is no actual sex in it, but contains prostitution, mentions of sex, mentions of drugs and alcohol, harsh language and all that other happy shit. Also, please pardon my French :P (No seriously I only know like the basics of French language so sorry if I did something wrong) Uhm..please enjoy this story?**

* * *

 _20:30_

He'd told Feli nonno would be home at 21:00. Half an hour left. _Perfect._

 _Horny old dog._

Romulus Vargas sighed, trying to ignore the nagging voice in the back of his head as he drove through the narrow and dark streets.

He really hoped Grecia would be working tonight. Grecia was his favorite. He particulary enjoyed her firm, but sexy legs and her long, soft hair with curls cascading down her back when she undressed herself for him.

Romulus shook his head and chuckled, as if scolding himself. " _Vecchio pervertito_. You dare to call yourself a Catholic?" He muttered to himself, unconsciously toying with the golden chain around his neck, the lights of passing cars dancing over the tiny cross.

If only his grandsons knew. Knew that their grandpa was driving to the red part of the town to sleep with women a little older than them. He smiled at the thought of his grandson's faces. Feliciano would be confused. Lovino would kill him.

 _Wasn't an old man allowed to have a little fun now and then?_

Not that he looked old, Romulus thought, smirking as he checked himself out in the mirror, tanned skin and straight teeth, long lashes and thick curly hair.

Grecia often petted his hair when they were together, his head buried in her neck as he panted and wheezed, exhausted. They would cuddle up to eachother, he would ask her for her real name and she would laugh, mocking his age and prestations. She would talk to him, about gods and giants, heroes and soldiers and he would usually buy her for the whole evening, just to see her face lit up when she told him the stories and legends of the greek mythology.

Romulus snapped out of his thoughts as he saw a dark figure standing in front of his car. He stopped, heart racing in his throat.

The figure stood motionless, staring at it's feet. Romulus felt himself growing impatient. He opened his window, sticking his head outside, shaking his fist.

" _Idiota!_ Do you want to get killed!?" The figure slowly raised his head, looking at Romulus for the first time, hollow, red rimmed, green eyes underneath impressive eyebrows giving him an empty look. The boy looked bad, so pale that he was almost glowing in the dark. Romulus figured he was around his grandsons' age, 17 or so. He made no intention to move, though. He just stood there, staring at Romulus, hands clutched to his chest as if he was protecting something valuable. Romulus let the car horn honk repeatedly.

"Move!"

Finally, after what seemed like an endless amount of time, the boy shuffled to the side of the road, gaze now focused on the item in his hands. Romulus quickly drove past him, thoughts drifting off again as he switched on the radio, turning it up to the loudest volume.

She told him he was special, the only one willing to listen to her stories in their bought time. He had a suspicion she told that to all her customers, but when he was there, it didn't matter.

 _He didn't have much time tonight though, so it would have to be a quick shag to forget his worries._

Romulus groaned. _He really was a sinner._

 _But weren't they all a bit of a sinner?_

This boy, barely an adult and already addicted to something, probably drugs or alcohol. Probably not even bothered to get an education, doomed to hide in the dark corners of the city forever. And there were so many of them. Romulus could see them moving in the shadows, hiding from the normal world. Children without a future and without hope, nobody to support them, teach them, protect them. It made him think of his grandsons, both talented boys, chasing their dreams and experiencing life to the fullest. It made him pity those children, who didn't stand a single chance from the day they were born. It made him want to help them. He'd tried before, but they were estranged from society, they all reacted agressive, or scared. It broke his heart, and now he wanted to wrap his arms around Grecia even more, just to forget everything.

He was almost there, only a few more streets. This part of the town was a very dangerous place to be at night. A maze of narrow streets with shady figures lurking in the shadows. The windows of the houses were nailed shut, or illuminated by red, pink or orange lights.

 _Almost there._

Pounding music coming from the underground clubs, bright neon signs flickering invitingly at him, making spots dance before his eyes.

 _Almost there. Almost with Grecia._

Beautiful bodies moving behind the red velvet curtains, beckoning him to come closer.

It was then that he noticed him.

He was leaning against the wall of a club, skin and hair glowing purple. He wore a thin coat which was a little to big for him,half unbuttoned, one shoulder entirely bared, showing quite a bit of chest and collarbone. He raised a cigarette to his lips and lifted a thin leg, fishnet stockings and a high heeled boot showing from underneath the coat. He didn't notice Romulus looking at him, he was too busy showing himself to the passing people, smiling and winking. A plastic bag lay at his feet, various wine and beer bottles sticking out.

A group of drunk elder man stumbled up to him, touching his hips and legs, whispering in his ear and wrapping their arms around his waist, trying to take him with them. Romulus watched as one of them licked his ear, hands slipping underneath the coat, and as he was watching, the prostitute turned to look at him..

He was young, almost a boy, staring at him through half lidded eyes. Romulus felt bile rise in his throat. He only looked slightly older than his grandsons. The boy winked at him, raising a slender hand, beckoning him to join him, while the other men's large hands roamed over his body.

 _He surely couldn't save all of them, but he sure as hell could try to save this one._

He drove up to the corner, opening the door, already running towards the boy, putting a hand on a drunk man's shoulder. "Back off." The man turned his head towards him, lips curling into a snarl.

"Fuck off, fag. We were here first."

"Do I look like I give a shit!?" Romulus growled, grabbing the man's collar. "He's mine now!"

The other man started to protest, causing Romulus to push the him roughly against the wall. "Go, or I will beat the shit out of your drunk asses."

The man gave Romulus a calculating look before giving the prostitute one last pleading look, grabbing his wrist. " Come with us sweetheart, we shall protect you from scary men like him."

His head hit the wall with a soft thud, and his knees buckled. The man gave Romulus a frightened look, clutching his bloody nose. "Don't fucking touch him. Leave. Now."

The man clumsily got to his feet, helped by his companions. "Alright, chill! I'm sorry man! Didn't know this was your whore!"

Romulus shoved him in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground again. "He. is. nobody's-" Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm and he turned his head to see the boy looking up at him.

" _Cher_ , I don't want to disappoint you but they were indeed the first to approach me." His voice was heavily accented, French, guessing by the way he slurred all of his words together.

Romulus grabbed his hand, placing a neat stack off bills in it. It looked like he wasn't going to visit Grecia tonight. "I don't care. Is this enough?"

The boys eyes widened at the amount of the money. "You-You can't be serious, right?"

"I am. Get in the car."

The Frenchman gave him one last confused look before strutting towards the car, hips swaying slightly. Romulus quickly followed him, giving the drunk men one last threatening look.

As soon as he had shut the door, he looked at the boy sitting in the passengers seat. His hair was actually blonde, almost reaching to his shoulders, angelic curls framing the pale face. His eyes were a deep shade of blue, giving him an expectant look.

"Well? Are you going to drive? Or do you want to do it 'ere? We can do it 'ere too ofcourse,but most of the time my customers want to 'ave a _petit peu_ of privacy!

Romulus felt a shiver run up his spine when hearing how the boy happily talked about his "customers".

"Uh-um yeah, ofcourse, I'll drive." He mumbled, cheeks already flushing with embarassment. He really hoped nobody he knew saw him like this, with a young male prostitute in his car. But it would be worth it. _It would definetely be worth it._

He quickly pulled up, speeding out of the narrow streets.

The trip was awkward and seemed to last for an eternity. Romulus was trying not to look at the boy while the boy just flipped through the radio channels.

"So..What is your name?" Romulus finally asked, trying to concentrate on the road.

"You want to know my name?" The boy sounded surprised.

"Uhm..yeah.." He mumbled awkwardly, clenching his hands around the steering wheel.

The Frenchman giggled, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "Oh, alright! Not many customers are interested in my name! My name is Gallia."

A work name, ofcourse.

"Gallia."

" _Oui_."

"Sounds..pretty."

From the corners of his eyes,Romulus saw Gallia watching him with an unreadable look and his cheeks flushed once again.

"You're be'aving very shy and uncomfortable. Is this your first time?" Gallia asked curiously, leaning closer to him.

"N-no, ofcourse not!" Romulus sputtered, recalling his many times with many different men and women.

"I thought so.. such a looker like you couldn't possible be a virgin, non?" Gallia slurred, slowly stroking Romulus' thigh, causing Romulus to feel even more awkward.

 _Dear lord, please forgive me._

"How old are you?"

Would the boy stop if he told him his age? Probably not.

"You don't want to know."

"Ah come on, _monsieur_. You can't be much older then 35, 40?"

 _60._

"Trust me."

Gallia pouted at him before pointing somewhere outside. " _Regardez_! This is a good spot!"

As soon as he drove up to that spot, Gallia crawled in his lap.

"So _monsieur_ , what do you want me to do?" He whispered breathily, pulling up his coat, revealing tight leather shorts."For all the money you gave me, I'm willing to fullfill your deepest desires!"

"Ah..yes.." Romulus stammered, trying to push the blonde off him without hurting him. "I just.. I don't want you to do anything."

Gallia's seducive smile dropped, being replaced by an incredibly confused look. " _Quoi?_ "

"I don't want you to do anything..to me."

" _M-mais..pourquoi_!? You really don't 'ave to be afraid of your age, I've plenty of experience with middle-aged men!." Gallia tried, trying to push himself up against Romulus' chest.

"That's the problem." Romulus stated matter-of-factly.

" _Je ne comprende pas_. What do you want, then?" The Frenchman stated, crawling back to his own seat.

"I want to talk."

Gallia's full, pink lips curled into a disbelieving smile. "Talk!? You hire me have a nice little chat with you?"

"Yes." Romulus said, surprised by Gallia's reaction. "That was my plan, yes."

Gallia snorted, pulling a lighter and a cigarette out of nowhere. "Well.. _D'accord_. Let's talk then. What do you want do talk about?"

"You."

Gallia's expression turned dark and he rose from his seat, ready to step out of the car. ' _Je suis desolée, monsieur_. I'm not going to share personal information with you."

"Wait!" Romulus grabbed a thin arm. "I'll give you more money. Please."

Gallia gave him a weird look, seemingly comparing his options.

"I'll give you more money. I won't tell anyone. You can ask me questions too. I'll drive you to your home if you want me too. Please just tell me about yourself." Romulus begged. He would just have to cut down on the coffee and the bread next month.

Gallia gave him a hesistant nod. "A-alright. But I want 200 bucks extra."

 _No coffee and bread next month._

"Okay."

"So..what do you want to know?"

"Do you have parents?" Romulus asked, carefully studying Gallia's reaction.

Gallia leaned backwards in his seat, raising the cigarette to his lips. " _Oui_. I have a papa, and various _mamans._ "

"Various?"

Gallia's eyes turned emotionless. "Another one every week."

"And..is it hard for you? Dealing with so much stepmothers?"

Gallia ran a hand through his hair, glaring at Romulus. "I hate all of them. _Mon pere_ is never home so I have to deal with them."

He turned towards Romulus. leaning so close to him he could smell his breath, smoke and alcohol.

"Can I ask you a question now?"

"Sure.."

"Do you have any family?"

Romulus' lips curled into a fond smile. "Yes. Two grandsons."

"Tell me about them."

"What?"

Gallia smiled. "Your whole face lit up at the mention of them. Tell me about them. What are their names?"

"Feliciano and Lovino. Lovino is a very good cook. His pizza and pasta are delicious. He really takes after me. He wants to start his own restaurant with someone he met, a Spanish-Italian restaurant. They are going to call it after me; " _Pizza Roma_ "" Romulus chuckled.

"Feliciano is a great artist. He is going to the Art academy soon."

Gallia's eyes widened at this. "Wow. The art academy..an own restaurant..your sons must be very talented."

"They sure are. Do you enjoy art?"

" _Oui,_ I draw sometimes." Galia said, looking strangely embarassed, wrapping his coat tighter around his shoulders, watching as thick raindrops splattered against the window.

"What do you draw?"

Gallia shrugged, not looking at him. "People. Mostly Arthur.." A slight blush dusted his cheeks and for the first time since Romulus had met him, he gave a small, genuine smile.

"Who is Arthur?" Romelus asked, his lips curling into a smile of his own, unable to keep his face straight at the endearing sight.

The Frenchman shrugged again, exhaling, blowing dark smoke in Romulus direction, causing his vision to go blurry for a few seconds. "He's my..I've known him since we were little. I think the closest description is a boyfriend..but it's not quite..like that..I..I care for him..I guess.."

Romulus jerked up, disturbed by this information. "You've got a _boyfriend_? And he's okay with you doing.." He traveled off, vaguely gesturing his hands in Gallia's direction. " _This_?"

Gallia raised an eyebrow. " _Oui_ , why wouldn't he be? He does it too, you know? _Pour l'argent_. We can't all be as talented as your grandsons, after all"

Romulus honestly didn't know how to respond to that.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Romulus trying to figure out what to say next while Gallia hummed softly to himself. He had his knees pulled up to his chest, clutching the cigarette tightly as if trying to warm himself, while his eyes fluttered shut, whispering inaudible words in what Romulus supposed was French. The raindrops trickled over the window, turning the world outside into a blurry mess.

Romulus ran a hand through his dark hair, trying not to look at the Frenchman.

"They are around your age, my grandsons, I think..Are you an adult?"

" _Oui_ , I just turned 18." Gallia stated, looking quite proud."Now my perverted old customers like you can't get into trouble anymore. Not that _you_ want to do something anyway." The last four words were said with a sharp, accusing undertone, and Gallia looked almost insulted.

"Look..It isn't your fault, okay? I am way to old for you, and you are way too young for this." Romulis snapped.

Gallia's facial expression changed so much it was scary. The blonde's head snapped towards him, lips twisted in an angry sneer. "You can't tell me what to do! If I am not good enough for you, just tell me! I will get out of your car and find another man who does appreciate my services."

"Gallia..wait!" Romulus said.

The Frenchman huffed, already opening the door. " _Au revoir_. I hope we will never meet again."

A tanned, calloused hand closed around a thin wrist, roughly tugging the blonde back into the car. "I am not going to let you go back to those perverts, who will only use you then throw you away!" Romulus growled, letting out a noise of disgust when Gallia spat in his face.

" _Bâtard!_ " The Frenchman hissed, eyes basically spitting venom. "You are doing the exact same thing! Dragging me into your car, acting like you care and then just rejecting me. Just treating me like I'm not worthy enough for you!" He dug his nails into Romulus' hairy forearm and the man gasped in pain, grabbing both of Gallia's wrists into one large hand, tugging the boy closer to him.

"I AM JUST TRYING TO HELP!" He roared. "I don''t know if you are used to it, but I try to treat you like I would treat every other human being! With kindness and respect!"

Gallia struggled in his grip, trying to kick Romulus' shin. "Let me go, _putain_!"

Romulus tightened his grip on Gallia's wrists, looking straight into the boy's eyes. "Or do you enjoy being treated like trash, like scum? Do you enjoy selling your body to people who won't be carefull with it, caress it, respect it, _respect you?_ "

The blonde stopped struggling, blue eyes widening, lower lip trembling. His hair hung in front of his face, the coat had slipped of his shoulder and he looked so pathetic, so helpless-

" _Non_." He whispered, the furious mask starting to crackle. He let out an shuddery gasp. " _Non_."

Big tears began to roll over his cheeks, dripping from his jaw and chin, landing on Romulus' hand.

" _Non_."

Romulus let out a sigh, gently cupping Gallia's cheek, pulling him into a fatherly embrace, letting him cry into his shirt. "Sssh..Sssh.." He soothed, stroking the blonde curls.

Gallia looked up at him, makeup stains underneath his eyes, flushed cheeks. "B-but what else am I supposed to do? There's no other way to take care of myself and my step brothers and sisters. I didn't go to school, I'm dumb, I'm weak, nobody cares about me, I don't have a choice!"

Romulus felt tears sting at the corners of his eyes as he listened to the hysteric sobbing prostitute in his arms. "There are other ways. I care about you, and I'm sure your boyfriend does too."

The Frenchman dug his nails into Romulus' shoulders. 'I don't know what to do. _J'ai peur_." He sobbed, hiding his face in the crook of Romulus' neck.

Romulus just held him, whispering words of comfort in both Italian and English into his ears, until Gallia's frame stopped shaking.

After a while, he took a shaky breath, gently stroking Gallia's back. "You know..I've got a very nice home, with a kitchen and a bathroom. There's enough room for 4 people."

Gallia's head jerked up at this. "W-what do you mean?" Romulus gave him a warm smile.

" We have satellite tv; there are French channels too. Your boyfriend can visit as often as he wants. My grandsons wouldn't mind."

Gallia gaped at him. "Y-you can't possibly mean-"

"Lovi's restaurant still needs employees." Romulus said. "I will have to buy you some decent clothes though."

Gallia just stared at him, confused. "I-i can't accept this."

Romulus raised a hand to Gallia's cheek. "I would love it if you would come live with me and my grandsons, Gallia."

A look of realization flashed over Gallia's face before he started to cry again, burying his head in Romulus' chest.

"You are too good! Thank you so much, _monsieur_!"

"Romulus Vargas." Romulus said, realizing that he had not introduced himself.

" _Merci beaucoup monsieur Vargas_!" Gallia looked up at him with big blue eyes filled with gratitude.

"Grandpa Rome."

" _Quoi?_ "

Romulus scratched his head, suddenly feeling old. "You could call me grandpa Rome, if you want."

" _Grand..pere_?" Gallia said before a wide, genuine smile spread over his face, and he wrapped his arms around the older man once more. " _Merci, grandpere Rome._ " He muttered and Romulus felt a tear dribble over his own cheek.

"It is my pleasure, Gallia."

"Francis." The Frenchman mumbled, voice muffled in Rome's shirt. "My real name is Francis."

"Francis."

" _Oui._ "

He pressed a kiss to the blonde head, running a hand through the soft curls of his newfound grandson.

"Let's go home, Francis."

 _He couldn't save all of them, but he sure as hell would try to save this one._

 _ **Translations:**_

 _Vecchio pervertito (Italian):_ **I translated this with google (Sorry :/) But it means something like perverted old man or old pervert.**

 _Cher:_ **Dear**

 _Petit peu:_ **Little bit (as in: a little bit)**

 _Oui:_ **Yes**

 _Regardez!:_ **Look! (Polite form)**

 _Monsieur:_ **Sir/Mister**

 _Quoi:_ **What?**

 _M-mais..pourquoi?:_ **B-but..why?**

 _Je ne comprende pas:_ **I don't understand** _._

 _D'accord:_ **Okay/Alright.**

 _Mon pere:_ **My father.**

 _Pour l'argent:_ **I literally translated this with my perfect French skills :S so I don't know if it's right but it means: For the money.**

 _Au revoir:_ **Goodbye**

 _Bâtard!:_ **Bastard**

 _Putain!:_ **Whore :O**

 _Non:_ **No**

 _J'ai peur: **I'm afraid.**_

 _Merci beaucoup monsieur Vargas!:_ **Thank you so much mister Vargas!**

 _Merci, grandpere Rome:_ **Thank you, grandpa Rome.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this! I would be glad to write a sequel if someone is interested. Also beautiful person who is reading this: You are not and will never be worthless. Keep that in mind. Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
